Love or Lust? -SasuNaru-
by LiHaru
Summary: "Bahkan jika aku menemukan mu di tempat sampah sekalipun aku tetap menganggap mu seseorang yang special untuk ku…Naruto." "Tempat sampah? Aku pikir itu tempat yang menjijikan, kenapa kau bilang seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah sudi jika kau bilang aku di temukan di tempat sampah, aku membenci mu, sangat membenci mu Sasuke, aku membenci mu, kau sama saja seperti ibumu yang jahat itu.


**Chapter 1**

 **Tittle : love or lust?  
**

 **By LiHaru**

 **Cast :**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **And Others..**

 **This story belong to me, but the Chara belong to Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo's , OOC , bad words etc.**

 **Let's read ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"_** ** _Bahkan jika aku menemukan mu di tempat sampah sekalipun aku tetap menganggap mu seseorang yang special untuk ku…Naruto."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tempat sampah? Aku pikir itu tempat yang menjijikan, kenapa kau bilang seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah sudi jika kau bilang aku di temukan di tempat sampah, aku membenci mu, sangat membenci mu Sasuke, aku membenci mu, kau sama saja seperti ibumu yang jahat itu..!"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hari itu ketika bulan desember tahun 2000, disebuah jalan kecil dekat panti asuhan 'Santa' seorang anak laki-laki kecil sedang berdiri memegang sebuah boneka kelinci, ia menangis begitu keras, anak kecil berusia enam tahun yang belum mengerti apa-apa, ia menangis terus menangis memanggil nama ibunya, ia terisak memanggil nama ibunya, 'ibu aku ingin ibu…' ia terus mengatakan itu tidak henti, tapi ibunya tidak akan pernah datang menemuinya.

Sudah cukup lama anak kecil dengan rambut cerahnya itu berdiri sendirian dengan gemetar sambil menangis, suaranya nyaring sekali hingga terdengar sampai ke dalam gedung panti asuhan itu, dan lalu seorang pengasuh dari panti asuhan berlari dari pintu gedung panti, ia memakai pakaian berwarna biru soft, pengsuh itu melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah menangis sendirian di dekat panti, pengasuh itu berjongkok di depan anak laki-laki itu, ia melihat mata anak laki-laki itu yang sembab, lalu mengusap pelan rambut pirang yang seperti matahari milik anak laki-laki itu.

"Ibu… hiks… ibu dimana…?"

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi, ibu mu mungkin akan kembali beberapa saat lagi, anak manis tidak boleh menangis seperti ini.. oke?" pengasuh itu mencoba menghibur walau itu tidak berhasil, anak laki-laki itu masih menangis, pengasuh panti melihat sebuah surat yang terselip di boneka kelinci milik anak laki-laki itu, ia membacanya, dan kemudian ia tersenyum miris menatap anak laki-laki ini.

"Rupanya kau seorang yatim-piatu.." pengasuh itu pun memeluk dan menggendong anak kecil berumur enam tahun yang kini terus menangis.

Pengasuh itu membawa anak laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam gedung panti, ia sesekali mengusap rambut anak laki-laki itu, ia merasa kasihan, banyak sekali nasib anak-anak yang terlantar seperti ini, sekalipun ia bukan benar-benar seorang yatim-piatu. Menjadi yatim-piatu adalah halyang paling menyedihkan, kesepian dan tidak diperhatikan, halite lebih sesak dari apapun. Tidak memiliki seseorang yang bisa melindungi mu, dan pada akhirnya seorang yatim-piatu akan mendapatkan tatapan kasihan.

"Kata ibu mu, kau akan tinggal di sini, jangan menangis lagi, kalau kau menjadi anak baik ibumu mungkin saja akan menjemput mu.. Uzumaki Naruto."

Akhirnya anak laki-laki itu mengangkat kepalanya, menghentikan tangisnya walaupun tak sepenuhnya, ia menatap pengasuh itu ketika menyebut namanya, ia suka sekali dengan nama itu, nama yang di berikan ibunya.

"Benarkah? Apa ibu bilang seperti itu?" ucap Naruto dengan suaranya yang agak serak.

Pengasuh itu hanya mengangguk, dan tersenyum, dan beberapa detik kemudian, akhirnya anak laki-laki berusia enam tahun ini pun tersenyum, lalu menghentikan tangisnya, "Naru akan jadi anak baik..!" ucapnya semangat

.

.

"Bibi Shizune, apa ibuku datang kesini?" Naruto menarik ujung baju pengasuhnya, sudah hampir lima minggu ia tinggal di panti ini, menjadi anak baik seperti yang pengasuh Shizune bilang, Naruto selalu tidur tepat waktu, bangun di pagi hari, membereskan tempat tidurnya, juga tidak pernah berkelahi dengan anak panti lainnya. Naruto berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menjadi anak baik, agar ibunya kembali dan menjemputnya, tapi mungkin Naruto tidak pernah tau, ibunya takkan kembali lagi padanya.

Shizune tersenyum, lalu mengusap rambut pirang Naruto, Naruto menatap sebal ke arah Bibi Shizune, setiap kali ia bertanya tentang hal itu, pengasuh Shizune hanya memberikan reaksi yang sama. Yaitu mengelus kepalanya.

"Permisi…"

Pengasuh Han beralih menatap seorang pria juga seorang anak laki-laki yang berumur kira-kira 10 tahun, yang baru saja masuk ke dalam panti, ia menghampiri mereka berdua, sementara Naruto, ia berjalan pergi ke taman belakang, dengan wajahnya yang sedikit lesu, ia pikir mungkin ia harus sedikit bersabar lagi.

"Kami ingin mengadopsi seorang anak.."

Shizune tersenyum, lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah, itu sebuah niat yang sangat baik, kami akan membantu memprosesnya.."

"Ayah, aku ingin memilih calon adik ku, boleh kah?" Anak laki-laki itu berseru ke arah ayahnya, ayahnya tersenyum lembut, "Baiklah, jika itu mau mu, kau boleh melihat calon adikmu yang kau sukai.."

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum senang, lalu pengasuh Shizune mengantar anak laki-laki itu ke taman bermain, di belakang gedung, di sana berkumpul anak-anak panti yang sedang bermain, sementara ayah dari anak laki-laki itu menunggu di ruang tamu panti.

Pengasuh Shizune dan anak laki-laki itu berjalan menuju taman belakang, "Siapa nama mu anak tampan?" tanya pengasuh Shizune anak laki-laki itu tersenyum, "Nama ku Uchiha Sasuke." ucapnya pelan.

Pengasuh Shizune tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, "Nama yang bagus, jika nanti kau bertemu calon adik mu, aku harap kau akan selalu menyayangi nya, kau bisa berjanji padaku?"

Sasuke mengangguk semangat, "Tentu saja, karena aku sangat menginginkan seorang adik, dan kurasa aku akan selalu menyayanginya sampai kapan pun!"

Sasuke sampai di taman bermain bersama pengasuh Shizune, ia melihat anak-anak kecil yang tengah bermain di temani oleh pengasuh lainnya, ada anak perempuan yang menurutnya manis, Sasuke hendak menunjuk anak perempuan berumur lima tahun yang begitu manis dan lucu, ia pikir memiliki adik perempuan mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan, tapi pandangannya berubah ketika anak perempuan itu menangis begitu keras, sangat berisik.

Lalu Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya, ia kembali melihat ke sekeliling, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah bermain pasir, Sasuke menatap dengan lekat, woah ia pikir jika ia memiliki adik laki-laki akan menyenangkan, memiliki teman bermain pasir,, ataupun teman bermain bola, Sasuke menghampiri anak laki-laki yang berumur kira-kira 7 tahun itu, ia bertanya pada pengasuh Shizune siapa nama anak laki-laki yang mungkin akan menjadi calon adiknya.

"Namanya Hideki, kau menyukai dia untuk menjadi adik mu?"

Hampir saja Sasuke mengangguk, tapi ia kembali ragu saat melihat calon adiknya yang tengah bermain pasir itu menjahili teman sepermainannya, anak itu nakal pikir Sasuke, lalu ia menggeleng ke arah pengasuh Shizune, Shizune tersenyum lalu menawarkan kembali untuk memilih siapa calon adik baru bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar penglihatannya, melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah menyusun sebuah balok kayu, bermain sendiri, dengan tenang, Sasuke terus memperhatikannya, dan tiba-tiba saja balok kayu yang tengah disusun runtuh, anak itu menangis kencang, Sasuke merengut kenapa tidak ada yang menarik baginya, tapi ada seorang anak laki-laki yang datang dan membuat kembali balok itu menjadi tersusun, anak laki-laki yang tadi menangis keras kemudian terdiam dan mulai tersenyum, Sasuke merasa anak itu baik, dan menyenangkan, dan akhirnya Sasuke menemukan calon adiknya, Sasuke menatap Shizune lekat, ia menunjuk anak laki-laki yang baru saja selesai memperbaiki balok kayu yang berantakan milik temannya.

"Apa kau serius? Apa ini pilihan mu yang paling kau inginkan?"

Sasuke menggangguk pasti.

"Oke, dia akan menjadi adik mu, dan kau harusjanji untuk menyayanginya.."

Shizune dan Sasuke berjalan menghampiri kedua anak yang tengah bermain balok bersama, "Naruto, kemari.."

Sosok itu adalah Naruto, ia berdiri lalu mendekat kea rah Sasuke dan Shizune, "Ada apa Bibi Shizu? Apa ibuku sudah datang?" tanya Naruto bersemangat.

"Ibumu tidak datang, tapi kau yang akan pergi menemui nya.." ucap pengasuh Shizune, Naruto menatap tidak percaya dan tersenyum begitu lebar, ia mengatakan 'Benarkah? Benarkah? Benarkah?' dengan nada yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Dan sekarang beri salam pada Kakak mu, apa kau senang, Naruto?" kata Shizune lagi, ia selalu menyukai bagaimana Naruto tersenyum, bahkan dengan tanda lahir dipipinya yang seperti kumis kucing.

Naruto menatap Sasuke lalu ia tersenyum lebar, "Hallo.." Naruto memberi salam dan membungkuk hormat ke arah Sasuke, sudah lama Naruto di ajari sopan santun oleh Shizune, dia menjadi anak yang sangat penurut..

Sasuke menatap senang, ia terlihat sangat senang melihat adik barunya, yang begitu baik, penurut, dan lucu juga manis,

"Hai .." Sasuke mengelus pelan rambut matahari Naruto "Mulai sekarang kau adalah adik ku, dan mulai sekarang panggil aku Sasuke-nii oke?"

Naruto mengangguk,"Baik, Sasuke-nii." Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

Setelah selesai mengurusi surat adopsi, akirhnya mereka pergi meninggalkan panti, Naruto memeluk boneka kelincinya yang selalu menemani nya setiap ia tidur.

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang besar, dengan halaman yang luas yang di penuhi dengan bunga-bunga cantik, juga ada sebuah kolam renang yang airnya terlihat menyejukkan, Naruto terlihat sangat terkesima dengan tempat ini, "Niichan rumahnya besar sekali, apa ibu ada di dalam rumah yang besar itu?"

"Ibu? Ah iya ada, nanti kau akan bertemu dengan ibu, tapi kau harus memanggilnya Mama, seperti niichan, seperti itukan ayah?"

Tuan Uchiha kini hanya tersenyum melihat betapa gembiranya Sasuke, "Tentu…"

"Apa kau Ayahku? Aku tidak pernah melihat Ayah dan nichan, dulu aku hanya tinggal dengan ibu, apa ibu mencari kalian berdua selama ini?" Tanya Naruto polos, Sasuke dan ayahnya saling berpandangan, ah mungkin

Naruto berpikir bahwa ibu kandungnya yang akan menjemputnya.

.

.

"Naru, kenapa sedih?" Tanya Sasuke, saat mereka berada di kamar mereka, Sasuke sangat senang memiliki adik jadi ia meminta untuk memiliki kamar yang sama dengan adiknya.

"Sasu-nii, kenapa wajah ibu berbeda.. itu bukan ibu ku.."

Sasuke terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa pada Naruto, karena Naruto belum mengerti kalau sebenarnya dia diadopsi oleh keluarga Uchiha.

"Sasuke-nii kenapa ibu berbeda…?"

"Naru, kau harus mendengarkan aku, tidak ada yang berbeda, hanya saja, ibu mu yang dulu sudah bahagia di surga, kau mengerti itu kan? Sekarang tuhan memberikan ibu baru untuk mu, sekaligus seorang ayah dan kakak, bukan kah tuhan sangat menyayangi mu.." jelas Sasuke sebisa mungkin, jika saja ia sedang dalam pelajaran mengarang mungkin saja ia akan mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ibu tidak tinggal di sini saja, surga itu di mana Sasuke nii? Apa jauh sekali sehingga ibu harus digantikan? Apa kita tidak bisa ke surga untuk menjemput ibu?" tanya Naruto lagi, matanya menatap penuh harap ke arah Sasuke berharap ada jawaban lain yang bisa ia dengar.

"Tidak bisa, karana ya tidak bisa, kita tidak bisa pergi ke sana, Naru jangan tanya lagi tentang itu oke, atau Niisan akan Marah.." kata Sasuke akhirnya, ia sudah kehabisan ide untuk menjelaskan hal ini pada Naruto, bahkan ia sudah tidak bisa untuk memikirkan apalagi kebohongan yang akan ia katakan pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap kecewa, tapi saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang menjadi agak dingin dan mulai menakutkan, Naruto buru-buru tersenyum, dan terlihat sedikit bersalah, "Tidak niichan, jangan marah, Naru akan sayang Sasuke nii selamanya, Naru janji akan jadi anak yang baik, Naru janji."

Sasuke tersenyum lalu ia memeluk adiknya dengan sayang. Ia tidak benar-benar marah, hanya saja ia ingin Naruto bisa merubah pikirannya, Naruto bisa menerima keluarga barunya.

"Sasuke nii…"

"Hmm.."

"Ayo main, aku ingin main sekarang, aku ingin main petak umpat…"

"Benarkah? Oke.." balas Sasuke cepat, ia juga ingin bermain dengan Naruto, selalu menyenangkan jika bermain bersama, ia juga akan senang sekali.

Tapi kemudian Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat, mata birunya bersinar-sinar bagai terangnya langit biru di musim panas, Sasuke tidak pernah tau kalau adiknya ini memiliki mata yang indah, bahkan lebih indah dari langit festival dimusim semi yang biru. Ia terhenyak memandang jernihnya mata Naruto seakan seperti air sungai yang begitu jernih dan sejuk, Sasuke ingin memasukinya dan tenggelam di sana.

Lama sekali Sasuke terdiam memandang Naruto yang berada di pelukkannya hingga suara nyaring Naruto menggema, membangunkannya dari pesona mata biru langit Naruto.

"Kena!"

"Kena! Kau jaga Sasuke nii, hitung sampai sepuluh…!" Naruto melompat dari kasur lalu berlari keluar kamar untuk bersembunyi, Sasuke terdiam kaget dan kemudian ia tersadar lalu tertawa saat mengetahui ia telah terkecoh, Sasuke menutup matanya, lalu berjalan keluar kamar sambil meraba-raba ruangan agar tidak terjatuh, ia menghitung, satu sampai sepuluh, dan hitungannya sudah sampai di hitungan ke Sembilan, lalu sepuluh.

Sasuke lalu membuka matanya, melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, "Naru~ dimana kau? Ah aku melihat mu!" panggil Sasuke dengan suara yang lumayan keras, mungkin di suatu tempat Naruto sedang memegang dadanya yang berdegup-degup karena takut ditemukan oleh Sasuke, Sasuke mulai membuka gordeng dekat tangga saat ia melihat siluet di balik sana, dan 'Sreeeet' ah tapi itu hanya sebuah guci yang tertutupi. Sasuke tersenyum geli lalu berjalan lagi, ia juga merasakan degupan jantungnya begitu cepat, ia ngin sekali menemukan Naruto dan membuat Naruto menjerit kaget, pasti akan begitu menyenangkan, Sasuke menjadi gemas sendiri jika memikirkan bagaimana reaksi lucu Naruto.

"Clap!"

Satu tepukan tangan dari Naruto sebagai tanda, Naruto menyesal melakukan tepukkan tangan itu, membuat ia semakin deg-degan tapi bagaimana lagi, itulah aturan dalam permainan ini, Sasukeyang mendengar tepukkan tangan Naruto lalu langsung berlari menutuni tangga rumah, dan dengan napas yang tersengal ia sampai di bawah ruangan.

"Clap!"

Tepukkan tangan Naruto terdengar lagi dan ini membuat Sasuke makin semangat ia hampir mati gemas dengan permainan ini, karena sebelummnya ia tidak pernah memainkannya, karena pasti semuanya tahu ia tidak memiliki teman bermain sama sekali.

"Clap!"

Lagi tepukkan tangan Naruto terdengar, Naruto menutup matanya erat-erat, ia juga meringkukkan badanya berharap ia tidak terlihat oleh Sasuke tapi..

"Ya! Kena kau!"

Seru Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil menangkap bahu Naruto yang agak gemetar.

Sasuke Menemukan Naruto yang bersembunyi di bawah meja makan dan benar lihat saja wajah mungil Naruto yang begitu kaget, sangat lucu, bahkan Sasuke tau kalau adiknya itu sempat menahan napas beberapa detik karena terkejut hingga wajahnya seperti tomat.

Naruto terdiam lalu tiba-tiba saja tawa Sasuke terdengar. Ia tertawa begitu keras, karena Sasuke baru kali ini merasakan betapa menyenangkan bermain bersama seseorang, ada rasa yang sangat membuncah di hatinya saat menemukan Naruto, hingga Sasuke tidak sadar dan langsung menerjang memeluk Naruto erat seakan ia takut untuk melepaskan Naruto, ia takut Naruto akan bersembunyi lagi darinya dan ia tak bisa menemukan Naruto dimanapun.

 **TBC**

 **(Next Chapter)**

 _"_ _Naru! Cepat lari!" teriak seorang anak yang tengah terbaring di sebuah meja keramik yang penuh dengan darah, tapi ketika itu, teriakkan itu adalah teriakan terakhir dari anak itu sebelum sebuah pisau menancap di tenggorokkannya._

 _Naruto kecil berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, kaki mungilnya bergetar dan bibirnya membiru saat udara mencapai suhu minus 8 derajat celcius, Naruto takut, ia takut, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, darah yang berada di wajah dan tangannya belum sepenuhnya kering, darah ini begitu anyir hingga naruto bisa kapan saja pingsan karena baunya yang begitu menyengat._

 _Jadi apa yang terjadi? Kini Naruto berhasil kabur dari sekelompok orang-orang yang ingin membunuhnya, ingin menjualnya dan ingin mengambil organ tubuhnya untuk di hidangkan di sebuah mangkuk sup di restaurant mahal, Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa ia diculik seperti ini, yang ia ingat ia tengah tertidur lelap di dalam kamarnya sambil menunggu Sasuke pulang dari luar negeri bersama Ayahnya. Tapi saat ia membuka mata, Naruto sadar bahwa ia berada di tempat yang paling mengerikan,lebih mengerikan dari ruang bawah tanah di rumah Uchiha yang gelap, atau lorong di dekat rumahnya yang gelap. Naruto menatap takut mata birunya menjadi keruh karena air matanya mulai mengalir deras, ia merasa takut luar biasa, hingga ia berpikir apa sekarang ia berda di neraka._

 _Naruto kecil akhirnya bersembunyi di dekat bak sampah tidak jauh dari sebuah gang besar dari gedung yang menjadi tempat penyekapannya, dia bersembunyi di sana, dan berdoa agar selamat, selamat dari kejaran orang-orang jahat itu. Naruto berharap ada Sasuke sekarang, berharap kakaknya akan menemukannya seperti saat setiap kali ia bermain petak umpat bersama Sasuke, Sasuke yang akan selalu memeluknya jika ia ditemukan. Ia ingin Sasuke menemukannya._

 _Seluruh badan Naruto bergetar, umurnya masih 8 tahun, tapi ia sudah melihat beberapa kejadian tragis dan sangat sadis, Naruto baru beberapa hari diculik oleh sekelompok orang jahat, penggelap organ tubuh dan perdagangan manusia.. ia tidak tahu kenapa, padahal ia telah hidup bahagia bersama keluarga Uchiha dua tahun ini, walaupun ibu tirinya tidak menyukainya tapi Naruto tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ini perbuatan ibu tirinya, karena ia menyayangi ibu tirinya, beberapa hari ini penglihatan Naruto penuh dengan kesadisan pembunuhan berantai, ia sudah melihat isi perut seorang anak yang diculik sama sepertinya dikeluarkan, tubuh-tubuh kecil itu dicabik oleh peralatan dapur yang tajam dan mengkilap, Naruto hampir mati ketakutan , disaat anak lain mendapat siksaan seperti itu, Naruto hanya bisa diam memeluk lututnya dan menangis di sudut ruangan menunggu gilirannya, mendengar jeritan anak-anak itu, Naruto tahu bagaimana rasa sakit siksaan itu, sangat jelas sekali, dadanya bahkan ingin meledak karena sesak, kepalanya juga terasa pusing dan mau pecah, karena jeritan itu begitu nyata, selau terulang di dalam kepakanya. Dan ketika itu Naruto terlonjak kaget saat ada sebuah jari manis yang jatuh tepat di depan wajahnya._

 _Naruto segera menggeleng cepat dari bayangan terburuknya, dia menjambak rambutnya agar semua penglihatan itu hilang, ingatan itu hilang._

 _"_ _Anak manis... kau dimana? Sini nak, paman akan memberi mu coklat.."_

 _Suara itu! Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada lututnya, dia menyumpal mulutnya dengan kaus putihnya yang bercampur darah itu, ya tuhan jangan sampai orang itu menemukannya pikir Naruto kecil. Baru kali ini ia berharap tidak ditemukan, karena bukan Sasuke yang mencarinya, melainkan pria tua yang akan membunuhnya, menjadikkan jantungnya hidangan utama dimakan malam kali ini._

 _"_ _Paman bisa melihat kaus kaki mu anak manis.. kemarilah paman janji tidak akan menyentuh jari mu..."_

 _Naruto terus membekap mulutnya ia gemetaran, bahkan jantungnya seakan ingin berhenti berdetak karena akan meledak karena rasa takutnya._

 _"_ _Kau di sini rupanya anak manis…"_

 _Lelaki tua itu menarik tali sepatu Naruto yang berjuntai.._

 _"_ _TIDAAAKKK!"_

 _Mind to Review?_


End file.
